Something's Got to Give
by Haiti2013
Summary: Antonio has been dealing with his feelings for Lovino and finally decides to tell him how he feels when the school mandates a week long bonding workshop at the beach. However, the more time he spends with Lovino the less sure he becomes that the Italian boy reciprocates his feelings. Can Lovino come to terms with his own feelings in time not to lose Antonio forever? Hints of FrUK:)
1. Car Ride

_**Hi guys! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you like it.**_

_**Please review :)**_

* * *

"I don't want to go to the fucking beach! It's stupid and there's fucking sand everywhere! Why the hell is there sand **everywhere**? Who thought it would be a good idea to cover the fucking beach with that stuff? It gets in everything, even when you're not on the beach! Plus, I'll get a sunburn! I always get a sunburn because Feliciano always loses the sunscreen! Of course that's not a problem for him because everyone loves him so much and are literally throwing themselves at his feet to lend him sunscreen while I have to sit in the corner as the sun chars my skin!" said Lovino from the backseat. He, Arthur, Francis and Antonio were driving up to the school's week long retreat to the beach. Antonio turned around from the passenger seat to look at the angry Italian.

"I brought sunscreen," he claimed. "We can share." Lovino scowled at him.

"I'd rather be cooked alive then be indebted to you, you tomato bastard. I can't believe we were assigned cars, it's so fucking retarded. And of course I ended up in the car with you bastards! Arthur excluded, he's probably the only one here I wouldn't trade for sunscreen. Why does the world fucking hate me? Is it because I curse so fucking much, I swear I'll stop, God."

"I know what you mean! This entire retreat is fucking stupid! I'd rather be at school than be confined in this contraption with that French pervert driving," concurred Arthur from beside him.

"Ah _mon cher, _we know you don't mean that," crooned Francis from the driver's seat.

"Don't fucking tell me what I mean you blasted frog! I know what I meant! I fucking said it!"

Arthur yelled back. He continued to mumble under his breath. "He thinks he so cool because he's got that stupid accent and that flowy hair and those moronic eyes of his. Well you are nowhere as cool as you think you are." Antonio laughed and raised the volume on the radio. _Just because Arthur thinks he's living in his own little world, doesn't mean we can't hear him out here, _he thought. He stared at the radio dials for as long as he could manage but eventually gave in and snuck a glance at Lovino. He was sulking in the back, clearly wishing he was somewhere else but Antonio was glad he was there. In fact, he had hoped that he would have been able to sit next to him on the ride up but Arthur refused to sit next to Francis and Lovino would definitely know something was up if all three of them sat in the back. For weeks now, the Spanish teen was wrestling with his feelings for the Italian boy but this week he was going to tell him. _I just hope he feels the same way,_ he thought.

"Stop staring at me, you tomato bastard! Try creeping someone else out for a change!" Antonio blushed and quickly turned his head to look at his wrist watch. _Anywhere but at Lovino, _he then he noticed that they still had about an hour drive to their destination and sighed.

"Hey _mon ami_, don't worry we'll get there when we get there," claimed Francis.

"Yea, I just don't know how long we can be in this car without them killing us."

"Eh, we can take them. Dibs on Arthur," he winked as he broke out into a mischievous smile.

"Dibs for what?" Yelled Arthur, who was obviously eavesdropping. "Are you guys talking about me? I swear to god Francis if you're showing him more of those pictures you took of me while I was sleeping, I will file a bloody restraining order!"

"You see how he hasn't filed it yet?" Francis sighed romantically. "Now that's love."

"I don't love you!"

"Of course you do, you just won't admit it yet. That's okay, _mon petit croissant,_ I shall wait for you, but not for too long," he teased.

"He is such an insufferable prick," Arthur whispered to Lovino.

"I don't even know why we let them drive us to the beach," his friend agreed. Antonio stared out the window for a while but then the urge to look at Lovino was quickly returned. He tried to distract himself by checking his phone and looking at pictures of Lovino that Gilbert had taken and sent to him. He sighed softly, _forced to admire pictures when the real thing is right behind me._ Francis looked over at his friend and smiled. Then while also keeping his eyes on the road he lowered the sun blocker in front of the passenger seat. Antonio looked up from his phone.

"_Por que? _Why Francis?" He asked.

"I just thought you wanted to block out the sun so you could have a **better **view."

"Well actually, the shade is making my phone harder to see."

"Not of the phone!"

"But that's what I was looking at," Antonio claimed confusedly.

"Why don't you look in the mirror?" Asked Francis, gesturing at the one on the inside of the sun shielder.

"Ah, _gracias mi amigo, _I thought I was having a good hair day. How kind of you to notice." Francis rolled his eyes as Antonio began to check out his hair in the mirror. Then he paused. _I have a perfect view of Lovino, _he noticed. He glanced at Francis who smiled at him. _This was his plan along. _Antonio sat back in his chair and watched Lovino glare out the window. _Even when he's angry he's cute. Oh who am I kidding? He's always angry, but his head does this adorable thing when he blushes. His face becomes this cute little tomato, my tomato. I wonder what he's thinking about._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lovino glared at the landscape outside his window. He hated it. All of it. The mountains, the lakes, the clouds, being stuck in a car with that tomato bastard. Lovino sighed and tried to calm down a little. He didn't hate the clouds, it wasn't their fault he was having such a crappy day-it was Antonio's. That bastard was just sitting there, purposely distracting Lovino with his chocolate hair, tan skin and sea green eyes. It's not like Lovino liked him or anything, _no, I could never like that tomato-loving douchebag! I just thought he might like me..._he glared at his faint reflection in the mirror. _Of course he doesn't like you! If he did, why would he sit in front next to Francis and leave you with Arthur? He would rather separate that "loving" couple than bare a few hours near you. Well, fuck him! Who needs him? Not me!_

"Hey frog! You need to pull over!" yelled Arthur. His voice pulled Lovino from his thoughts.

"What did you say _mon cher_?" Replied the driver.

"I said you need to pull the fuck over at the next rest stop, I need to use the facilities."

"I thought you didn't like me? Making the car stop for you to go to the restroom would only increase the time of the trip, thus increasing the time we spend together." Arthur's ears turned a light red.  
"You can't possibly believe that I purposefully forced myself to need to go to the bathroom, to spend a couple extra minutes with you." Francis smiled.

"Of course and to prove it, I'll pull over." Arthur looked confused at how civil Francis was acting.

"Um, thanks?"

"If-" Arthur sighed; he knew there would be a catch. "You promise to switch seats with Antonio for the rest of the trip and the ride back."

"What, why?"

"Well, not that I don't appreciate how you look in the rearview mirror, but it would be much safer for all of us if you sat up front. And I'm sure Antonio won't mind sitting-" Francis stopped as he observed his friend's glare. Lovino perked up a little at the thought of Antonio sitting with him in the back seat. _Cool yourself. He doesn't even want to sit next to you. That French bastard is forcing him back here._ But Lovino couldn't help and think about having that green-eyed boy sitting so close next to him, to have him smile at him with his perfectly white teeth against his caramel skin. The Italian boy blushed lightly.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him as Antonio turned around to look. Lovino quickly put an angry expression on his face, causing it to transform from a light pink to a tomato red.

"I was thinking about having that fucking bastard sit next to me. Don't do it Arthur! You can hold it."

"Can you?" asked Francis while taking a slow sip from his water bottle. Arthur groaned.

"Fine. I'll sit next to you."

"Nude?"

"What?!"

"Oh _pardon, _nude, it means without clothing."

"I know what it bloody means!"

"So you'll do it!"

"Of course not!"

"Well, I guess we're not stopping." Francis slowed down the car and took another sip of his drink, this time he let beads of water drip down onto his chin. Arthur stared at him in agony.

"Stop the car, you frog!"

"You know what you must do," the French boy sang.

Arthur sighed loudly, "What if- ugh, what if I just lose the shirt?" Francis smirked at this.

"That's a start..."Arthur tried to cross his legs, tap his foot and bite down on a towel to stop his bladder. Francis observed as the English boy's face began to change colors. He sighed.

"You're no fun," he claimed as he pulled over to the nearest store. Before he could bring the car to a complete stop, the Brit was already out of the car dashing into the building. "Well _mon ami,_ it has been a pleasure but it is time for you to move," Francis told Antonio. His friend eagerly got up but tried to hide his excitement when he opened one of the car's back doors. Lovino was glaring at him as he slid in next to him. _Look at this bastard! Did I say I wanted him here? Who just invites themselves into the back seat? God, I hate him. _ Even though they were his thoughts, Lovino didn't quite believe himself. He was secretly extremely happy that the Spanish teen was sitting so close to him, his bare legs brushing up against his. He looked up to the sound of Francis locking the car doors. He was confused for a while until he noticed that Arthur was leaving the store with a scone. The boy looked as happy as a clam eating that trash. Even though Arthur was one of his best friends, Lovino didn't completely understand his weird ways. The Briton tried to take his seat in the back but the door was locked, he turned to glare at the driver.

"Open the fucking door!" Francis shook his head and pointed to the passenger seat. "No! I will not! Open the door!" Arthur desperately pulled on the door handle while the car passengers stared at him with pity. But he kept pounding on the door, on the verge of tears.

"OPEN...THE..BLASTED...DOOR!" The boy sighed a sigh of defeat and slowly made his way to the passenger seat. Coincidentally it was the only door that was unlocked; as he slid in he noticed the French boy was frowning at him. "What?"

"Your clothes." Arthur surveilled himself.

"What about them?"

"They're still on."

"Of course they're still on you bloody frog! Do I look like a fucking nudist?"

"You should try it sometime, like now."

"I am not taking my clothes off for you."

"We made a deal."

"Whatever, I'm not taking them off."

"Then I guess we stay here." Francis examined him and smiled.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just realized that all of your attempts to 'spite' me end up with us more time together. I can literally sit here all day." They sat in silence for a while.

"My God Arthur! Just take off your shirt! I want to leave!" snarled Lovino. "You might love sitting next to Francis but I have shit to do!"Arthur looked out his window nervously, sighed and removed his shirt. He could just smack the smile off Francis' face as he grabbed the boy's shirt and placed it behind him.

"So...the pants?"

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"You're right! I am a scoundrel! Teach me a lesson! Remove your shorts!"

"I am not taking them off, you bastard!"

"You will soon enough," smiled the French boy as he pulled out of the parking lot. Once they were back on the road, Lovino was having a really hard time not staring at Antonio. The Spanish boy just sat there staring out the window, looking like he was pondering the meaning of life or some deep shit like that. His eyes looked gentle and thoughtful but he had turned his body away from Lovino. So the Italian tried to do the same but he couldn't get comfortable so he gave up and sat normally. The hot sun and the mundane view finally caught up with Lovino as he felt himself slipping away into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio smiled as he watched the Italian fall asleep. He had been fighting the urge to stare at him and eventually had to turn his body around to prohibit any stalker like surveillance from occurring. Now that the boy was asleep he could relax. _He is so cute_, he thought. Antonio silently pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures of the boy beside him. He felt at ease enough to move closer to the middle of the car and gently rubbed Lovino's hair. The unconscious Italian boy shifted quietly in his sleep and ended up resting his head on Antonio's shoulder. He then leaned forward and settled himself in the Spanish boy's lap. _He's so adorable; it couldn't hurt to let him sleep peaceful, _thought Antonio. He smiled to himself as he began to stroke the sleeping boy's hair. He remained tranquil like this until they pulled up to the beach. Arthur turned away from his ongoing debate with Francis about the status of his trousers to wake up Lovino.

"Hey, we're-what are you doing?" he asked the Spanish teen.

"I was-well you see..." Antonio began, however Lovino began to shift in his lap.

"Arthur, I am trying to fucking sleep. Do you need to be so loud?" The boy tried to make himself comfortable and go back to sleep, but suddenly seemed to realize where he was and jumped up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" he screamed at Antonio.


	2. It's not what it looks like

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and following, you guys are awesome.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I got really busy and had to stop writing for a while :(**

**But we're all good now.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Antonio desperately tried to look Lovino in the face without blushing but he was failing terribly."Well I, you see what had happened was-" he began.

"Get off me, you tomato bastard!" Lovino removed himself from the Spanish boy's lap and opened the side door. "Let's go Arthur." The British boy glared at the older teens before leaving the car with his friend. They marched off to the hotel's front desk.

"What just happened?" asked Antonio.

"Love," sighed Francis. "It's a funny thing,_ n'est-ce pas_?"

"Lovi didn't seem amused."

"Lovi?" his friend raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Antonio blushed. "It's a nickname I made up, I think it's cute."

"Yea? I think it'll get you smacked."

"He'd have to hang around long enough to smack me."

"Ah, _mon ami_, don't worry. He likes you."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am that Arthur likes me." Now it was Antonio's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem very certain.

"What do you mean? That Englishman can't get enough of me."

"He hates you."

"So he says," the French boy sighed lovingly. "Come on, let's get the bags." When they were finally able to drag the luggage to the front desk, they found Arthur and Lovino slouching angrily in some seats near the door.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," the Italian grouched to his friend.

"They planned this, I promise you," explained Arthur angrily.

"What are they so upset about?" Antonio and Francis asked Feliciano, Lovino's brother.

"I don't know," the younger Italian smiled. Then he seemed to realize, "maybe it's the rooming situation."

"Why? How are they set up?" asked Antonio, a little worried. He had been hoping that he would be able to split a room with his best friends, Gilbert and Francis.

"The teachers thought that putting a bunch of kids the same age in the same room would be irresponsible; so they mixed the younger kids with the older kids." Francis looked at the tan teen with a slightly confused expression.

"So, what does that mean for us?"

"I believe you guys are bunking with Lovino and Arthur." Feliciano frowned. "I wish I could share a room with my brother, but those are the rules. At least I get to sleep with Ludwig, Gilbert and...that other boy, I can not remember his name..." Honestly the older teens were no longer listening, _I get to share a room with Lovino,_ thought Antonio._ I cannot freak him out, I must play it cool._ Francis was also thinking over their new sleeping arrangements. _That poor Englishman, forced to share a room with me, I only hope he can contain himself,_ the French teen smirked to himself, _then again, I really hope he doesn't._ The boys then walked over to the Italian and Briton sulking in twin chairs in the lobby corner.

"Did you guys hear the good news?" smiled Francis.

"Go fuck yourself," snapped Arthur.

"There's no need for that. I have you," he replied without missing a beat.

"I'd never-" Arthur stuttered.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure, you've had the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"The ones everyone has about me, I doubt that you are any exception. Especially since," he stopped and shook his head. "Never mind."

"What? Especially what?" asked the Brit, invested in Francis' words now.

"Forget it. Let's just go to our room." He grabbed his stuff and headed for their room.

"What the bloody hell? The one time I want to listen to what you say, you shut up? Just tell me you frog!" demanded Arthur as he quickly grabbed his bags and followed the French boy.

"Do you want to head up to the room?" asked Antonio. Lovino merely sat there quietly, glaring at him. "I could take your bags if you'd like?" Lovino stood up and yawned.

"Did you think I'd carry them myself?" he snapped. "Just don't do anything funny to them," he asserted as he went to the room.

"Never," claimed Antonio happily as he followed the Italian boy to their chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck?" Arthur yelled as he surveyed the room.

"What's the problem?" smiled Francis, clearly excited. The Brit gestured angrily at the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"There's only one bed!"

"Yes," the Frenchman mused. "It appears we'll have to share."

"No," he replied, his face draining of color. "This can't be happening."

"What can't be happening?" asked Lovino as he entered the room, freezing at the sight of a single bed in the middle of the room. He soon gained his composure and laid down on the mattress, testing it out and then looked at the other teens. "Where are you guys going to sleep?"

"_Mon mignon_, I think we are supposed to share. You can't sleep in that huge bed alone," crooned Francis.

"Like hell I can't!" Lovino sprawled himself over the mattress. "No way you and that tomato bastard are sleeping here!" Antonio came in through the door, lugging the suitcases and dropped them by the door. He stretched out his back and sat in the desk chair on the far side of the room. That's when he noticed his roommates staring at him, well, Arthur and Lovino were glaring.

"What?" he asked but they remained quiet. Francis merely smiled. "Is there only one bed?" Antonio asked, trying to figure out what everyone was thinking.

"Yes!" Francis answered eagerly. "This is going to be so much fun. Fair warning, I don't wear pajamas, they are much too constraining and they block the view," he finished, winking at a particular Englishman. "I recommend you all do the same. It would certainly defuse the tension we have going on in here."

"Nope! No!" Arthur yelled as he began to pace the floor. "That is not happening." Francis sat down in the only other chair in the room.

"He is so adorable, when he's flustered, _non_?" he whispered to Antonio. The Spaniard nodded but he was far from paying attention. Lovino was a mere couple of feet from him, sprawled across the bed and it was killing him. His hair was perfectly disheveled and his completion complemented his frown wonderfully. He looked so inviting and adorable as if beckoning Antonio to join him. How could he not walk over and stroke the beautiful Italian's perfect cheeks? Or simply sit beside him? After staring at him for some time, he noticed Lovino was now looking at him. His eyes no longer seemed filled with anger, but softer, nicer. _What is he thinking?_

"Stop staring at me you fucking bastard!" yelled Lovino and Antonio quickly adverted his gaze. He thinks I'm a stalker, the Spaniard thought silently to himself. Then he had idea.

"What if?" he began. His roommates turned toward him. "Francis and I could sleep during the day, so we wouldn't have to share a bed with you guys during the night." Arthur nodded slightly as he contemplated the idea as the Frenchman seemed a bit jilted. Antonio was feeling a little proud of his idea until he heard Lovino's cynical voice.

"Sleep during the day? Why? So you motherfuckers could watch us sleep during the night?" quipped the Italian.

"Do you seriously think I'm the kind of person to watch my _petit lapin_ sleep? No, I think I'd do a little more than watch."

Arthur quickly whipped his head around to check Francis' face for any sign that he was jocking. None. The now petrified Arthur stopped staring at Francis wide-eyed and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, _ma cher_, you forgot your key."

"I'd only need that if I were planning on coming back." Arthur said right before closing the door behind him.

"Hmmm, I guess I'm going to have to bring him back aren't I? He gets so worked up over the tiniest of things."

Francis left the room with both his and Arthur's key to go retrieve the upset Englishman.

_Oh, great leave me here with this guy,_ thought Lovino._ I've got to get out of here._ He then remembered seeing a luxurious pool on his way to the room. It was pretty hot out and a swim would be a good way to cool himself down from all the shit that's been going on. _And it'll get me away from this stupid green-eyed Spaniard._ The Italian began to undress absent mindedly until he was standing in his swim trunks. He was already thinking about the Coca Cola he would be enjoying poolside.

Antonio stared quietly as the slim boy in front of him revealed his sun-kissed chest. His brown eyes shone as he seemed to think about something and it complimented his chocolate hair magically. The Spaniard didn't want to look like he was staring but he couldn't help himself. This boy was just so sexy.

When Lovino started to head out he noticed that he didn't have his room key. He looked around and saw Antonio looking at him. He scowled. _What's that pervert staring at?_

"Oi, freak show, where's my room key?" Lovino asked Antonio, who was staring at him blankly.

"Hmm?" The Spaniard replied distractedly.

"Are you that much of a pervert that you can't spend one second thinking of something decent? God, I feel so uncomfortable just being in the same room as you."

"I wasn't thinking of anything perverted. I was just looking at you..."

"While I was undressing!"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"Can it, pervert. I just want my room key so I can get out of here."

"It's-I don't want to tell you where it is."

"What?"

"If I tell you, you'll leave."

"Damn right I'll leave. Now give me my room key."

"If we leave together, we can both share my room key."

"The point of the key is so that I don't have to be near you." At that, Antonio looked hurt.

"Then I won't give it to you. Why do you always want to be away from me?"

"Because you're a tomato bastard that holds people hostage! If I told you that I wanted you to stay by my side forever, how would you react?"

"I'd be happy."

"That's because it would save you the time of stalking me! We're not all perverts like you and your friends!" Lovino hollered scanning the room for his keys. Once he spotted them, Antonio noticed. They locked eyes for a moment before simultaneously jumping onto the bed to reach the nightstand where Lovino's room key was waiting. That struggle ended with Lovino's arms pinned above his head with the key in his hand. Antonio was straddling the younger's waist. Just to make Lovino certain that, yes, his situation could get worse, Francis walked in talking to Arthur.

"_Ma Cher_, all I'm saying is that you overreact. I'm sure Lovino does that sort of thing with Antonio all the time."

"Lovino is better than that you stupid fr- Oh My God..."

"_Quoi? Oh la la_, what did I say? Sorry for interrupting you guys. We'll be back later." Francis said upon viewing Antonio and Lovino laying on the bed. From their angle, Arthur and Francis couldn't see Lovino's swim trunks underneath Antonio's legs, only making the situation worse. Francis and Arthur began to back out of the room awkwardly before things got any weirder.

"It's not like that!" Lovino proclaimed, trying to explain the situation. However, his face was turning a shade of tomato red that didn't exactly scream innocence.


	3. So what do you want to do today?

_**Hello my friends~**_

_**I am so sorry this took so long to write but sometimes my brain just shuts down on an idea and it takes a while to get it going again.**_

_**Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Before his friend could leave, Lovino mustered up all his strength to push Antonio slightly to the side. He jumped off the bed and desperately demonstrated to his roommates that he was in fact wearing shorts. Arthur had to admit that he was relieved but it didn't really make anything less awkward. Now Lovino was just standing half naked in the middle of the room, with a smirking Francis and a confused Antonio, but he didn't really give a fuck what they thought. Especially not Antonio. Nope. Never.

"I'm going to the pool, let's go Arthur," Lovino decided.

"I'm not really in the mood and I promised Alfred that I'd meet him at the arcade. You want to join us?"

"If I wanted to go to the arcade, I would have said 'Let's go to fucking arcade,'" Lovino snapped.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Arthur shrugged.

"I would love to go to the arcade," said Francis, already pulling out a stack of ones from his backpack.

"No."

"_Mais, pour quoi pas_? I have money right here," smiled Francis, fanning himself with his wad of singles.

"You just can't go."

"Are you afraid I will beat you?" smirked the French boy.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"There's something wrong with me?" asked Francis, raising an eyebrow.

"There are many things wrong with you!"

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't have time for this! There are too many things I could name!"

"Ok, _peut-etre tu peut me dire un seul chose?_" (Maybe you could tell me just one thing?)

"One? Who could fucking chose?"

"Arthur, why do we play this game? Huh?"

"What game?"

"The one where you pretend you're not attracted to me. You're clearly losing."

"What-you-I'm not pretending!"

"Then, why don't you want me to go?"

"Because no one invited you and your stripper stack of ones!" Arthur retorted. The Frenchman looked genuinely hurt at this remark, slumping down onto the bed, deflated, causing the Brit to frown. He didn't think the bloody frog actually cared what he said. "But you...I guess...maybe...you can come if you want," he added meekly.

Francis shook his head and stared out the window.

"_Non_, it's okay, _mon coeur._ I think I'm just going for a walk," he added as he slowly got up, grabbed his key and exited the room. Arthur couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Maybe I should go after him," the Brit proposed as he headed out the door. Once they heard it close, Lovino scowled.

"That Francis can be such a girl sometimes," he remarked. Antonio looked at him and smiled.

"No, he's just having fun with Arthur; a little sympathy can go a long way, especially with those two." _The French bastard was playing Arthur? I guess he's not as stupid as I thought, but that Englishman can be pretty clueless sometimes._

"So, you're going to the beach?" asked Antonio, pulling Lovino from his thoughts.

"What?"

"The beach?" he asked again. _Was I going to the beach? Or was it the pool? Damn that Spaniard! Making me forget where the hell I was going.__  
_

"Yea, I guess," the Italian nodded but remained glued to his spot.

"You probably don't want me to join you," the Spaniard noticed. "I bet I can find something around here to do." The tanned man turned on the TV and started to flip through channels. _Oh god, he's doing the same thing to me. If this fucking bastard thinks I'm going to chase after him, he's got another thing coming! He can spend this entire trip watching TV and I won't give a damn. _Antonio found a soccer game on and smiled. Brazil v.s Spain, it would definitely be a good game, but the tan teen had a feeling he knew who'd win. He lay down on the bed, watching the screen intently. Lovino watched as the other teen apparently forgot about his presence._ Look at him! He's so fucking miserable! Acting so interested in soccer, it's pathetic! But, I don't give a shit! I'm going to the beach. _The Italian went to the bathroom to prepare his backpack for the beach. While jamming a towel in the bag, the brunette was startled by the sudden sound of GGGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL being screamed by his roommate. Grabbing his backpack, he rushed back into the bedroom to see Antonio bouncing on the bed. When the Spaniard saw Lovino, he jumped of the bed and hugged him, still cheering.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" snapped the Italian, pushing his roommate of him.

"Spain scored a goal. You have to watch the replay!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and turned him to the TV in time to watch a Hispanic man headbutt a soccer ball right past a goalie and into the goal. He watched as the soccer players rejoiced on the field and the crowd basically exploded into cheers. _I guess that's cool,_ Lovino accepted. That's when he remembered Antonio, causing his eyes to gently glance as his hand. Their hands were still intertwined. Lovino couldn't escape the warm feeling that was spreading across his face.

"Uh, Lovi?" He raised his eyes to meet Antonio's. The older teen's green eyes lit up as he smiled. "Do you want to let go?" he asked, gesturing at his hand, hoping the Italian wouldn't want to. Lovino's face drained completely of color, but he recomposed and scowled.

"Let go? LET GO? You're the one holding my fucking hand hostage! It was an innocent bystander in all of this until you fucking tried to dislocate my shoulder to show me that stupid soccer game! I will fucking 'let go' when I'm good and ready! Never tell me what to do, bastard!" _Who does this bastard think he is? He thinks I want to hold his damn hand? Why? Do I look like some fucking scared little girl? I swear to God, all this guy wants to do is piss me off! It's like his sick life mission of something. What the hell is he smiling at? That creep has to stop being so fucking happy all the time, it isn't normal. Normal people are depressed! You can trust a depressed person; it's those happy ones you've got to look out for. Stop grinning, dammit! _The Italian realized they were still holding hands and considered releasing his grasp. _No! That's exactly what the creep wants! And I don't follow anyone's rules! I will hold on to this fucking hand forever if I have to, that will show the bastard! _Lovino tightened his grip on the Spaniard's hand, whose smile increased as he swung their interlocked hands.

"Aw Lovino, you want to hold my hand? That's so cute," he grinned. _Cute? I'm not fucking cute! What does he think I am? Some little kid? Well, fuck you dumbass! _Lovino pulled his hand away from the Spaniard's dramatically and scowled.

"I wouldn't want to hold _your_ hand if it were my last chance of survival!" he spat. Antonio looked slightly disappointed but went back to watching TV. Lovino glared at the Spaniard as he got absorbed in the soccer in the game again._ Will he give it up? Nobody is buying this soccer act! I just know he's doing on purpose, to get my attention! Well, it's not going to work! _He grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Get ready for the beach," he told Antonio solemnly. The Spaniard sat up and cocked his head to the left.

"You want me to go with you?" he smiled. _Me? I don't give a shit if you go or not! It doesn't matter anyway, wait, does it? Why does he care? Don't get your fucking hopes up, Lovino. He's just being nice. God, I hate him. Why does he look so goddamn excited? It's just the fucking beach. There's fucking hot sand everywhere and you'll probably get a sunburn while getting attacked by crabs. It's a fucking terrible place!_

"I don't want you here by yourself, so you can rifle through my stuff," admitted Lovino, eyeing his luggage. Antonio looked a little taken aback, but his eyes softened when he realized what his roommate was asking.

"So, you _do_ want me to go to the beach with you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Right. Well, since I watch the game anymore, I should probably go do something else." _Since you can't watch the game anymore? Don't fucking act like I'm your second choice! That's it do whatever you want, I don't give a fuck! But you are not coming with me!_

"I don't want you to come!"

"You want me to stay?" _It's like something happens, when people are attractive. Their brains just shut down and they don't hear a fucking thing other people say! I don't want you to do anything! _

"I don't give a shit what you do!"

"So, why can't I go to the beach?"

"You're no longer invited."

"Wait, so I _was _invited?"

"You know what? I don't give a flying fuck anymore, you don't listen anyway. Come if you want." Antonio grinned, knowing this was going to be the nicest invitation he could glean from the Italian.

"Alright, just let me get ready."

"Whatever..." Lovino dismissed. The Spaniard grinned as he slowly removed his shirt to reveal a perfectly tanned abs underneath. The Italian caught his breath a little as the world seemed to slow down. _What the hell is happening? Why the fuck is this kid stripping in the middle of the room? There's a bathroom, you bastard! Nobody wants to see your muscles or abs that look like they were sculpted by Michelangelo. Who fucking finds that attractive? And that tan? That fucking retarded tan that makes your sea-green eyes stand out even more behind those flawless chocolate bangs of yours? So fucking stupid! No one wants to see that train wreck! Go die!_

"Can you pass me that bag, Lovino?" Antonio asked, nodded toward a duffle bag near the corner of the bed.

"Do I look like your fucking maid?" Lovino snarled. "Get your own damn bag!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Go get dressed in the bathroom, you perv!"

"Why? I'm just changing. Unless, you know, it bothers you?" he asked, smirking a little.

"I'm not a fucking girl! I don't give a fuck what you do! I just didn't look like you were changing..." Lovino mumbled as he fumbled to pick up his bag again.

"Hmm? What did it look like I was doing?"

"Stripping." _Why did I say that? WHY did I say that? _

"That's not stripping," Antonio chuckled. _Great, now he's laughing at me. I must look like a fucking little kid right now. _"I would know," the Spaniard continued. "I strip for Francis all the time. _This _is stripping." _Wait, what? _Antonio took the iPod out of his pocket, selecting a song, _Disco Pogo, _and then tossed it onto the bed. He proceeded to unbutton his pants slowly as he stared up from under his bangs at the enticed the Italian with a smug grin on his face as if to say, 'I know you want me.' Watching the scene, Lovino slowly pulled a water bottle out of his backpack, took off the cap and threw the contents at the tanned teen. _You need to cool down you horny motherfucker! This isn't some fucking strip club! _Antonio stood there, momentarily confused and well, drenched. He looked at the Italian, who gave him the perfect poker face as he recapped the water bottle and put it back in his bag. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Throw water at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm soaking wet."

"No one gives a shit. Are we going to the beach or not?" Antonio simply stood there, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Yea, just give me a minute," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his soaked hair. The Spaniard went to the bathroom to dry off and Lovino counted back from sixty. When he got down to one, Antonio wasn't done. _Just like I thought! The bastard's word means nothing! You can't trust anyone!_

"That's it! I'm fucking leaving!" Lovino yelled, slamming the door behind him. _Does he think I don't have anything better to do than wait around for him? Who the fuck does he think he is? Just because you're sexy as fuck doesn't mean time stops for you. Sorry Princess, Lovino waits for no one! What the hell is taking that bastard so long? _Lovino swung the door back open to see a surprised Antonio waiting on the other side. He held a towel and room key, his shocked expression melted into a small smile.

"Aw, Lovino, you came for me!"

"I didn't come back for your tired ass, you dimwit. I forgot something!" he claimed, pushing past the shirtless Spaniard to get back into the room.

"What?" Antonio asked curiously, watching the Italian. _Oh shit, what did I forget? I've got to find something or that bastard's going to think I came back for him! _Lovino scanned the room and quickly picked the remote off the bed.

"This!" he said. _Real cool, Lovino. I'm sure he doesn't think you're a fucking retard. Who takes a remote to the beach? _He thought angrily, jabbing the remote into his backpack.

"Who takes a remote to the beach?" Antonio asked.

"Why don't you mind your goddamn business?" Lovino shot back. The Spaniard threw his hands in the air, admitting defeat. There was really no point in arguing with the fiery Italian.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go to the beach," he agreed. Lovino blinked a few times, a bit confused by the tan boy giving in so quickly but that faded fast.

"Hell yea, I'm right! Let's get out of here," he smirked as he led Antonio out of the room. _Finally, _he thought as they left the building and arrived at the sand. _That kid takes forever to do everything! How the hell does he get anything done? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see why we couldn't keep the turtle," Antonio complained as he and Lovino headed back to their room.

"Because I already have to share a room with three idiots and I wasn't going to add a rapid animal to the mix," Lovino snapped.

"But it was so cute!"

"Yea and so are piranhas before they bite your head off, now shut up!"

The two walked back to their room in silence but were perplexed when they found their counselor waiting there for them with Francis and Arthur.

"_Buenas tardes, Senorita_ Mackenzie," Antonio smiled. The older woman smiled back and Lovino rolled his eyes. _Can this guy ever not flirt with someone? My God, it's fucking ridiculous! I'm standing right here!-Not that I care who he flirts with, I don't give a shit; it's just fucking courteous not to flirt in front of everyone! Not that this bastard gives a fuck what I think!_

"Good evening, Antonio," she replied. "I see there was a mix up in the rooms. It's a good thing Arthur notified me or all four of you would have been sharing one bed," she chuckled.

"_Oui, merci beaucoup,_ Arthur," Francis said sarcastically, crossing his arms. The Brit crossed his arms as well and glared wordlessly back at the Frog.

"So, what's going to happen?" asked Lovino, trying to end the conversation. "Are these retards going to go somewhere else so I can have this room?" Antonio's eyes grew wide as he hadn't considered this possibility.

"Oh no, I can't leave Lovino!" he whined. "I want to sleep with him!" Francis couldn't maintain his straight face and broke out into a full grin as Arthur's mouth parted but no words flowed out. Lovino's face increased by a couple degrees as it reddened but the Spaniard merely look confused. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked earnestly.

"You mean that you want to share a room with Lovino, right dear?" Mackenzie asked.

"_Si,_" he nodded. "Isn't that what I said?"

"Doesn't matter, but the good news is you and Lovino will be sharing a room," she confirmed.

"Good news for who?" spat Lovino. "You heard the bastard, he practically wants to rape me!"

"Oh hush, Lovino. It was an honest mistake, now if it had been Francis, that would be different," Mackenzie added, looking at the French boy, who simply gave her an innocent smile. "We rented the room next door, Francis and Arthur will stay in there."

"Wait, why can't Lovino and I share a room?" demanded Arthur, scooting away from Francis, whose smile was only getting bigger.

"Because it's irresponsible to leave two young boys in a room together, you'll be much safer with an upperclassman," she explained.

"I think we have very different interpretations of the word 'safe'," the Brit scowled.

"You'll be fine," she said, though she hesitated a little while looking at Francis. She leaned in close to Arthur. "And if you have any legitimate complaints, just come see me," she assured him.

"What about me?" demanded Lovino. Mackenzie looked confused.

"What about you? You have nothing to worry about, you're staying with Antonio."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Aw Lovi, it's going to be fun!" Antonio smiled, the Italian froze. _WHAT did he just call me?_

"What did you call me?" he seethed. Everyone besides the Spaniard shrunk back against the wall and slipped out of the room. No one wanted to see what was coming next.

"Have a good night," waved Mackenzie.

"Tally ho, Lovino," Arthur said.

"_A demain, mes amis_," winked Francis. Antonio watched the door closed and felt like the atmosphere in room had changed somehow. Lovino hadn't moved.

"What did you call me?" he asked again.

"Uh, Lovi? Isn't it cute?" the Spaniard asked, grinning. _It's fucking adorable! Especially when you say it, but who the hell makes pet names for people without asking? How would you like it if I started calling you, Toni or fuckface? How would you like that, huh, fuckface?_

"Don't call me that ever again," he warned.

"Okay, Lovi, whatever you say!" the Spaniard smiled, as he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. _The hell did I just say? This kid is a fucking moron! _Lovino sulked as he laid down on the bed. Antonio's voice could be heard through the door while he sang in Spanish as he turned on the shower. Lovino rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long night._


End file.
